loaded_marchfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm on the Horizon
Storm on the Horizon is the fourteenth part in Loaded March series. It was published to Archive of Our Own on May 31, 2014. It consists of 120,980 words. Here is the link. Summary The world is in chaos. Civilization is menaced by a looming threat. Violence holds entire cities hostage, hapless citizens hiding in their homes. When the magic released by the NWO's bomb settles, it's only a matter of time before the war begins. In Camelot, it's easy to forget what's coming, even if it's only for a little while. Among family and friends, broken bodies can heal, shattered hearts can mend, and betrayals stop hurting, becoming a dull ache that allows others to trust again. The team has been kept in a heightened state of readiness while they wait for the Brass to reactivate them. They train until they're exhausted, they recruit new members, and they make sure that their new home and their loved ones are safe and protected. It's idyllic until it isn't, not anymore. Plot omg everyone's so happy Merthur! Legana! Lamoreth! more Merthur! and then it all goes to shiooOOoo A storm rages--and not just a normal storm--but a crazy magical storm, and it isn't happening just in London where Merlin, Arthur, Bran, Kay, Kathy, Will, Pel, etc, are waiting it out while the rest of the team awaits them at the cottage or, as it's been nicknamed, Camelot. Merlin, Kathy, and Bran are feeling the wear from the storm, and Merlin has yet to recover all of the way from his imprisonment. Arthur enjoys his time with Merlin though. They receive a call from Leon about the Druids that they met in the Extra , and he begins to make plans to leave London after picking up a package from the CIA. That acutally goes to shit. The CIA has magic on their side and evil dragons. They also believe that Arthur is very much like Uther and is set on destroying magic and the world. Merlin is a bit hot while threatening one of the dragons with his dragonlord powers, which he doesn't know he has. While confronting the dragons on the way to the cottage, Arthur and Merlin have a vision of a battle during their past life. In it Merlin binds dragons from doing harm. Finally, Arthur and Merlin's group gets to Camelot and they all have a lovely reunion. Merlin is pissed at his mom though so that makes things a bit strained. On a happy note: Leon and Morgana get married!!! YAY!!! and Arthur officially proposes to Merlin. The first half is really lovely really. Then reality sets back in. A war is about to begin. How can just one team stop the chaos that is starting to break out? In the mean time, Arthur drills the team, which has added WIll, who happens to be a maths genius, Elyan, and Mordred to the team. During one of their night drills, Arthur tells the team plus Morgs and Gwen that he and Merlin are engaged. They tell Hunith the next day. At one point there is a suicide bomber that makes it into Camelot. Luckily she doesn't hurt anyone, but Merlin does some pretty intense magic to reign in the magical blast the bomber emitted. Balinor and Merlin have words. It ends with Sigan torching poor military men in this really fucking creepy way. *Proper summary will be up after someone else edits this or I finish a reread. Quotes "This was his Arthur, pure and natural, without the strain put upon him by his undercover role. It was his ''Arthur-their Arthur, their Captain, large and in charge, and things would be done his way from this point forward, because the way the rest of the world had been running things? It wasn't working." -Merlin "''Fuck ''your precious Balance. ''Fuck dragons and their fucking games...If you hurt Arthur, Zachariah," Merlin said. " I'll burn down the world." -Merlin to Zachariah (Adam West) . "I don't care if you don't trust him," Merlin said. "I ''do. You don't matter here. ''He ''does." -Merlin to Adam West "He's not an artefact," Arthur snarled..."He's not a sacrifice. The fate of the world doesn't rest with him. It's on you. It's on you and the NWO and every other meddling ''fuck who started this in the first place." -Arthur to West and Scyllis "Marry me," Arthur said, pressing Merlin into the tree, kissing along Merlin's throat, nudging at the collar and pushing Merlin's scarf away. "They'll be ridiculous garlands on the walls at the reception hall. Wel'll make everyone play silly games. We'll disappear until it's time to cut the cake and we'll be wearing each other's clothes when we come back." -Arthur to Merlin Oi, alleged petty criminal, thanks." - Elyan "Shut up! Don't you fucking dare tell me what I don't understand! You left us! I don't bloody well care why. You were my dad. We went to your funeral. I put flowers on a plaque on the ground for years. And if you think I don't know the exact moment when you called Mum and told her everything, you're fucking bonkers, because she cried. She cried on my birthday. You put her through Hell --" -Merlin to Balinor Series Timeline Category:Parts